Happy Birthday Sinful Librarian
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is a happy birthday present fic for Sinful Librarian. Contains D-girl on female, sub/dom, and groups. If you don't like, I hardly care, this is specifically a birthday present for someone else.


**Yes it's time once again for me to make a little birthday present fic for a friend here on FF, and this time it's for Sinful Librarian! I know it might not seem like they've written much, but that's just because they're using the whole 'don't post a story until I've gotten several chapters finished' method, which is actually what I do by the way, so trust me, more is coming from them. So now allow me to give them a little something in return. As always anyone is allowed to read this, but if you don't like it, remember that this is one of the few occasions where your opinion doesn't matter, because this isn't for you XP**

* * *

Sinful Librarian looked excited from the moment she hurried up to the front door of the mansion. I smiled, enjoying having someone else who's gender also seemed to vary story to story, RP to RP. I wondered if it was a trait unique to those of the 'Sinful' character type, but shrugged, figuring it wasn't too important. "Welcome, and happy birthday." I greeted her, opening the door.

She smiled, "Are you going to be joining me?" I shook my head, "I fucking hate self insert characters. Their existence is why no one knows the difference between a self insert and an OC." She looked at me, slightly confused, "But aren't you self inserted right now?" I frown, "Okay, technically yes, but I'm only here for the start. Now get in before I change my mind." I teased, shutting the door behind her.

Librarian chuckled as she walked in, searching for the living room and finding Dark Magician Girl waiting for her on the couch. She smiled, floating over to Librarian for a kiss, Librarian eagerly returned it, letting the magical girl lead her to the couch and push her into sitting position. Undoing Librarian's pants as they continued to kiss, DMG found that she was a D-girl instead of a full female or even futa.

DMG blushed lightly, but smiled, moving herself down onto the floor in front of the couch and kissed Librarian's tip, licking around it teasingly before letting her tongue drag along the length of it to the base and back up again. She groaned softly, relaxing as DMG's tongue lubricated her stiff rod, her soft hands moving to gently play with her balls as well.

"So good~" She purred, DMG smiling as she went faster, taking the length into her mouth briefly, wrapping her warm lips around its shaft and sucking skillfully. Librarian stopped her when she did though, not wanting to cum before the magic girl did. DMG giggled at this, floating back up as her skirt lifted at the top and lowered at the bottom, showing her bare pussy and naked breasts underneath. She grinned at Librarian's lustful looks, lowering herself into DMG's lap. She ground herself against the D-girl's rod for a few moments before pushing the tip inside of her, moaning in enjoyment at the feeling of it.

Librarian moved her hands to DMG's hips, lowering her more as the mage girl began to ride her at a slow pace. DMG's moans began to grow louder as Librarian's hands began groping her soft round rump, kneading the skin and bringing more pleasure for them both as it encouraged DMG to move her hips even more, taking Librarian's cock even deeper into her.

The pace increased as they kept going, picking up speed and roughness with each moment until Librarian's length was hilted inside of the duel monster's warm, wet hole. Librarian began to thrust up into her in rhythm with the movement of her own hips, causing DMG to moan louder as they both got closer, pushed even closer to the edge by Librarian leaning in, beginning to kiss and suck on the hardened nipples of DMG's sensitive breasts.

Because of this it was DMG who reached her peak first, back arching as she moaned out loud, cumming from the building pleasure. The feeling of her tightening pussy and her juices running down her length was enough to push Librarian over the edge with her, and the D-girl let out a groan of pleasure as she went over, cumming deep into the magic girl. They stayed like that for a few moments, panting to catch their breath before DMG started moving her hips again, wanting more before the others all got to take their turns as well.

* * *

Winter Schnee was found in one of the other rooms, fully naked with her legs arms tied behind her back, blindfolded, mouth gagged, and feet tied to the bed posts, keeping her legs apart and her pussy unguarded. There was a note taped to the side of the bed, reading, 'She'll never admit it, but she gets off hard on getting used like this. It's always the tough ones I swear XP'.

Librarian grinned at this, only slightly surprised by it. She climbed onto the bed, positioning herself on top of Winter, who tensed slightly from the feeling, now knowing someone was present. Librarian placed her member between Winter's large, soft breasts, pressing them together around her cock and moaning as she moved her hips, thrusting between them.

Winter's pale skin made it easy to recognize the blush on her face a she realized what was happening. She fidgeted, but the bindings kept her in one place. Librarian could feel Winter's hips moving gently, reflexively bucking as she grew more aroused. Content with the knowledge that the submission really did please her, Librarian picked up the pace, thrusting faster between her tits and enjoying the pleasure of her, grunting when she came, painting Winter's face and breasts with another coat of white before moving down. Winter's pussy was already soaking wet from her enjoyment of being used, which would made hilting herself extremely easy.

* * *

Librarian entered the room despite it being empty, having an odd feeling that there was in fact someone present. This feeling was confirmed by the door shutting behind her, but when Librarian turned she saw only a blur of motion as someone hid. She walked over to the curtain they were hiding behind, only for the curtain to fall and cover the,, letting whoever it was grab and move them.

Librarian was pushed onto the bed, her arms and legs tied to prevent movement before the curtain was removed and she was it was Harley Quinn who'd just put her in bondage. The clown girl was already half naked, letting her lovely figure be seen as she took out a box from beneath the bed and wet to work, attacking little vibrators to Librarian's nipples, balls, and the tip of her cock.

With a grin, she turned all of them on, putting them on their highest setting. Librarian yelped as the felt it, her sensitive areas all being pleasured by force at the same time. Well, almost all, but no sooner had she thought the phrase did Harley Quinn take another toy out of the box, a large dildo, presumably also able to vibrate. It roughly matched the size of Librarian's own cock, making her grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure as Harley Quinn rather un-gently rammed it into her ass and set it too to its highest level of vibration.

Harley Quinn giggled as she watched Librarian squirm on bed from the pleasure, gently playing with her slit as she leaned down, giving Librarian's member teasingly slow licks. Whenever Librarian looked close, Harley dropped the vibration too low to push her over, waiting for the climax to die down before ramping it back up again, keeping Librarian locked in a tortuous blue-ball cycle which only ended when the vibrator on her cock was removed so Harley could take her for a ride. After nearly an hour of orgasm denial, Librarian wasn't sure Harley was actually aware how much cum she was about to be filled with, but by that point, she didn't care.

* * *

Librarian had been expecting Korra to be there, and was not disappointed to find her in one of the mansion's many rooms on the bed, her naked mocha body in full view. She had not been expecting Asami to be there as well, the avatar's pale raven haired lover laying beneath her, moaning as Korra sucked on her neck, rubbing the tip of the metal bent strap-on against her eager, wet pussy.

"K-Korra, they're here." Asami groaned. Korra looked back, smirking, "Surprised?" She asked at Librarian's expression, "We're a package deal buddy, we don't get together without each other." She said, the toy lined up to Asami as she wiggled her hips enticingly to bring Librarian over. It worked, Librarian hurrying over eagerly, her hardened rod lining up to Korra's pussy and thrusting in quickly.

All three moaned as the force of Librarian's thrust pushed Korra's metal length into Asami's pussy as well, all three of them pleasured as once. Korra moved her hips, pushing back to take more of Librarian's cock, then thrusting forward to work herself deeper into Asami, making her moan out loudly as she continued sucking on her neck, hoping to leave a mark on her neck.

Librarian and Asami also tried moving their hips to increase the pleasure, and it was a chaotic encounter at first. As they went on though, they gradually found the right pace together, hips moving in sync like a well oiled sex machine. Librarian groaned as she struggled to keep up the pace without cumming, her member throbbing as she got closer, her stamina worn down from the day's fun.

She ended up the first to cum, grunting as her thick, hot seed pumped into Korra's pussy, filling her up. Korra, now feeling herself on the edge, thrust even harder and faster into Asami to bring her over, the two girls going over one after the other with moans of bliss. Feeling that Librarian was still hard, probably having one more in her, she stood up with Asami.

Asami reached into the desk by the bed, taking out a toy of her own. It was the same in size, but double sided so she could pleasure herself and Korra at the same time. Librarian picked Korra up, pushing herself into Korra's other, tighter hole as Asami held on as well, pushing into her pussy. Korra groaned at now being in a fully submissive position, both holes being stretched out as they were penetrated.

Librarian and Asami found a steady pace pounding into Korra together than they had in their previous position, and soon all three were moaning together. Korra's ass tightened even more around Librarian's cock as Asami got rougher in her pussy, Librarian's thrusts making the double ended toy move more inside of Asami to pleasure her even more as well.

Korra breathed harder as she felt the pleasure building up inside her, bringing her closer the faster they both went. Wanting to help out push the other two over the edge as well, Korra reached out with her hands, bending the metal of her toy and of the spare she'd brought with her, moving them behind Asami and Librarian. Both of them cried out, hilting themselves of Korra together as they felt the metal toys ram into their asses.

With everyone being pleasured on both ends, it was only a matter of time until all three of them went over. Korra, having been double fucked the longest, went over first with a loud, orgasmic cry. Librarian and Asami joined her shortly after, Asami clenching tightly around both of the toys inside of her as Librarian unloaded another warm helping of cum into Korra, filling her on the other end.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, panting tiredly. Librarian was out of energy for the day, barely having enough to crawl over to join Korra and Asami's affectionate cuddling.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this Happy Birthday fic! How was it SL? I hope you liked it. And hey, if other people reading liked it to, then bonus points. But remember, no need to bring it up if you didn't. I usually don't mind and actively enjoy hearing criticism, even accepting flames (so long as they're posted by someone with an account and not a guest reviewer, because that's just being a pussy), but this is a birthday present, so let's try and keep it position shall we?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
